Only The Hourglass Knows
by Only The Hourglass Knows
Summary: This is a story written through the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, hana/neji, sasu/naru, hina/?


"_My mouth is never sure of what its saying. The words formulate in my mind, noun verb adjective, but come out as something else altogether. My breath hitches, my tongue dances, the blood rushes to my face. It's as if my body agrees with my father… no, don't speak your mind, Hinata; don't find the strength to live._

_Don't ever learn to exist._

_But I have, slowly. I fought Neji and lost, but in the contest of wills I won. I've made fantastic friends in Squad Eight even though Shino hardly ever speaks. I can still feel his support. There's the village that learned to accept me way before my father ever did. Or ever will, really. To tell the truth, there are only two things I've ever been able to count on: my Byakugan and my sister Hanabi. There are also the feelings I've held for Naruto, because being near him is like m"_

Sealing the little book with her specific chakra signature, the elder Hyuuga girl quickly tucked it into the layers of her silk obi. The pen she'd been writing with was actually a modified hair ornament shaped like a spray of deep blue flowers. She tucked it into the wig she was wearing as part of her fox costume. Next to her, Hanabi was dressed in the same kind of extravagance. She was trying not to display her amazement through the layer of thick white makeup on her face.

"Hinata, you look like a princess," she whispered.

But she didn't reply. Instead, she gave her a small smile and tried not to cry. Tonight's festivities would celebrate Hanabi's elevation as the main branch's heir. It would also announce her betrothal to Hyuuga Neji, but Hiashi had told her nothing yet.

As Hiashi walked in, Hinata snuck a peek at her younger sister. She was clothed in a pale yellow silk kimono with a rust red obi. When their father had asked her to wear pink, the look on her face had been fierce. He had never truly understood the level of tomboyishness she'd always held. Physically, her one feminine feature was the hair that fell well down her back. The dark fall had been tamed into a _wareshinobu_, geisha style. As part of her costume her lips has been painted red over the white foundation. Hinata was wearing a deep blue-violet kimono with a black-and-gold obi. It was rather short; making her feel self-conscious of the five pounds she'd gained settling on her hips. The colors made it seem as if Hanabi was a bright future and she was a dark past.

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan."

Both girls slowly bowed to their father and straightened.

"Both of you must be the picture of elegance and decorum. Am I understood?"

"H-hai, oto-san."

"Hai, oto-san." As Hanabi bowed, Hinata looked at the ornaments used in her hair. Some had been their mother's. Her face was expressionless when she rose.

"Good. Now, I want you both out by 5:30 p.m. Remember that _my _costume has the black dragon mask, not Neji's." he looked pointedly at Hinata as he spoke. "Most of the guests are already outside, roaming the estate. Don't disappoint me."

"W-what about our f-friends?" Hinata blurted. She quickly looked down and whispered "Sumimasen d-deshita, oto-san."

"I invited them. I didn't keep track of them." He turned and swept out of the room.

Not wanting Hanabi to see her upset, she quickly turned and pulled on the last piece to her costume, a white fox mask. The features were softer and more feminized than the more traditional masks anyone would see at the party. It reminded her of the one Hatake Kakashi-san was known to wear. She only had ten minutes before she had to show the world that being the next heir was not important. It was not the world to her, nor would it ever be. But it hurt, _oh it hurt_, not to even be given the chance. She was grateful for the mask, just in case she did need a cry. Even though she cared for her family and wanted nothing but their wellbeing, she was the useless Hyuuga.

"Hina-neesan, are you okay?"

Suppressing the urge to sniffle she said "Hai, Na-chan. It's just…" she trailed off. Hanabi nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry, onee-san." Her lower lip was in danger of trembling.

"N-no! Don't cry for me, Hana-chan. You've always been more skilled, the better shinobi. I just held that foolish hope for too long." In truth, Hanabi was on her way to becoming an even better ninja than Neji. They actually got along well, all things considered. They could argue for hours on the proper use of Juken and Byakugan. There were whispers, however, on how closely related the two were. It just went to show that every clan had its down sides. "I-I'll go out first, okay, Na-chan?" She smiled at the girl that was future heir and closest family.

"Oh… okay, nee-san." Though she smiled back, her eyes looked sad.

Hinata walked through the expanse of halls and rooms in the Hyuuga manor that led to the main banquet hall she could hear loud, modern music and feminine laughter. :_ Sounds like Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama.:_

_"…So let go, let go_

_Just jump in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right, because there's _

_beauty in the breakdown…"_

She took a deep breath, let go, and walked into the belly of he beast.


End file.
